Hogwarts is hel
by 22Tsuji22
Summary: Awesome story! lol About all our fav charries, Even has James & Lily! Then some made-up charries R&R plz!
1. Who do you! Tell me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of that stuff not making any money of this  
  
~Otay!! This is an RP with my friends.towards the end it is only two of us though!!! But my friends helped write this!! Sort of.Well I thank Annie and Patty!! And Kellz!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!~  
  
~Hogwarts Is Hell~ Chapter1: Who do you?! Tell me!!  
  
"Soo Phoebe who might you like?" Asked Alexia Wertle. Alexia was attending Hogwarts of Witch Craft and Wizardry she was a 5th year student. She had raven hair that had two red streaks in the front; her hair was up in a ponytail. She was in the Slytherin House. "Is there someone special you would like to tell us?"  
  
"Ahem, I haven't decided to many hott guys around here" Phoebe Geller replied to Alexia. Phoebe I guess you could say was a bookworm, she was always found in the library or just always ran there, she was always carrying books. She had light brown hair that was down. Phoebe seemed not to care about looks. But Alexia would flip if something happened to her hair, nails, ect. Phoebe also attended Hogwarts of Witch Craft and Wizardry, was a 5th year, and she was in Slytherin.  
  
"Sure I know you like a guy tell us come on I promise I wont tell!!!" Alexia yelled wanting to know whom Phoebe had liked. "You know I like Josh and I still think that there are a lot of hot guys".  
  
Phoebe pauses for a moment "I don't know his name".  
  
"Is he in Slytherin??" Alexia asked.  
  
"Yes" Phoebe replied, Phoebe was getting a little red in the face. Never really liked it when people talked about her in their conversations.  
  
"What Year?" Alexia ask. "Josh is in 6th" Josh was Alexia sexy boyfriend, he had brown hair that was spiked and he was muscular, he also was a beater on the Slytherin team. "Um.I uh don't know. I gotta go to the library and check out a book," Phoebe said quickly.  
  
"I think it's the Librarian" Alexia said jokingly.  
  
Maddi Hunter laughs, Maddi was the popular girl, pretty, and rich, and all the guys loved her. She hair blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Her hair was up in two buns. She could be considered hott or cute. Some though of her as a cute girl. Other thought of her as a sexy girl. Maddi was also attending Hogwarts of Witch Craft and Wizardry, a 5th year, and in Slytherin. Maddi had been here since the 3rd year, her first two years she was at Durmstrang. Maddi was a Slytherin Chaser, also the only girl on the team of all boys. She had a HUGE crush on a guy named Joey Williams. He was EXTREMLY hott!! He had brown spiked hair and brown eyes, her wore baggy clothes and he was from America.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!" Phoebe yelled. "He he he he he is um" Phoebe ran out of the Slytherin Common Room and into the Library not wanting Alexia or Maddi knowing who she liked because she knew they'd say something about him.  
  
Alexia turns to Maddi "I think he hangs out in the Library. Wanna spy?" Alexia said sound sly.  
  
"Yeah!" Maddi sort of yelled.  
  
"Okay!" Alexia yelled.  
  
They walk out of the Slytherin Common Room and head towards the deadly library. They barely go there. They were almost right behind Phoebe. Phoebe had entered the library. Then they went in making sure that Phoebe couldn't see them.  
  
"Hmm what book should I get it can't be to big like last time" Phoebe said to herself.  
  
Alexia and Maddi see two Slytherins, some Hufflepuffs, three Ravenclaws, and four Gryffindor's. Alexia shakes her head. They have an invisibility cloak over them. The cloak was Maddi's.  
  
Ron walks up to Phoebe "Um Hi Phoebe"  
  
"Oh Hi Ron" Phoebe said.  
  
"Ooo is it Ron?" Alexia asked to herself.  
  
"You look good today" Ron said.  
  
"Oh thank you" Phoebe said kindly  
  
Alexia and Maddi walk over to where Ron and Phoebe are still under the cloak. The two Slytherins were Joey and Mike. Alexia trips and falls right onto Ron's feet, Maddi pulled her up.  
  
"What the heck?! I gotta go Ron!!" Phoebe yelled. Then the cloak fell onto the ground. Hermione and Harry came over to see what happened. "AHHHH ALEXIA!!!! What are you doing here?!?!" Maddi had gone over to Mike and Joey. Alexia was standing there and looked over at Maddi who had ran over to the guys. "Where's Maddi?!!? Spying Somewhere else?!" Phoebe yelling so everyone could hear.  
  
"Umm no actually she was um um over there I was looking for my pin and thought it might be in the Library which where I never am but you never know" Alexia said lying. Alexia felt VERY stupid now. Maddi went back over to Alexia.  
  
"How could you?!" Phoebe yelled and ran out of the library and to the Great Hall in tears.  
  
Maddi looked at Harry and wished she hadn't came over. Everyone was looking at Alexia. Maddi watched as Phoebe left who was crying and held back laughing. Alexia was also holding back laughing.  
  
Phoebe thinking 'How could she? I thought she was my friend?' she thought to herself. Alexia ran out to see if Phoebe was all right.  
  
Maddi looked at Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Thinking 'Me all alone!!'  
  
'I know what she was doing. She thinks I like Ron!! Ew ew ew' Phoebe thinking to herself.  
  
Alexia caught up with Phoebe. Trying to catch her breath. She really hated to run, because she had really bad asthma. Phoebe entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin Table she put her head down on the table. Maddi went into the Great Hall and saw Phoebe and Alexia decides not to sit next to them so go also not wanting to sit next to water works. Then Maddi went and sat by herself.  
  
Alexia was sitting across from Phoebe. "Come on Phoebe I wasn't spying on you"  
  
"Yes you were you had that cloak" Phoebe said unhappily.  
  
"Umm some of my hair was sticking up and I didn't want the guys to see me" Alexia said lying.  
  
"Sure.that's what they all say." Phoebe angrily said.  
  
"Come on you know me!" Alexia said.  
  
They were the only ones in there then Draco walked in. Maddi not wanting to sit by herself goes over to him.  
  
"Looks are all I care about" Alexia said telling the truth.  
  
"You think I like that that. That read headed WEASLEY!!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
"I never said that.well don't think I said it" Alexia said.  
  
"So you decided to actually come to me??" Draco said.  
  
"Err.you're the only other person in here that's a Slytherin" Maddi said kind of softly  
  
"DONT LIE I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE UP TO U WANTED TO KNOW WHO I LIKE SO YOU THOUGT IF YOU FOLLOWED ME YOU WOULD FIND OUT WHO I LIKE WELL LET ME TELL YOU ONE THING THE GUY I LIKE NEVER GOES TO THE LIBRARY" Phobe yelled.  
  
"Fine then. Lets play a lil guessing game" Alexia said.  
  
"No I think that you just don't wanna hang out with them" Draco said with a grin.  
  
"Well not right now" Maddi said.  
  
Sits down at the table. "Why?" Draco asked.  
  
"Is he on the quidditch team?" Alexia asked phoebe.  
  
"I don't know I never go to those" Phoebe said.  
  
"They are arguing about who Phoebe likes. Cause she won't tell us and we told her." Maddi said. Maddi sat down next to him.  
  
"Do you know who Alexia likes besides Josh?" Draco asked Maddi.  
  
"She only likes Josh.Well that's what she had told me. Why?" Maddi asked him.  
  
"Cause if I found out who she likes I could tell Josh that she going out with him too so he would break up with her" Draco said evilly. "I wanna see her cry, that is my goal is to see her cry. It would be funny though"  
  
"No it wouldn't" Maddi said.  
  
"Why wouldn't it be?" Draco asked her.  
  
"Because.it just wouldn't be" Maddi said.  
  
"I have never seen her get into a fight with her boyfriend and I wanna be there when is happens" Draco said smirking  
  
"Draco don't" Maddi said.  
  
"Come on I know want me to. You just don't want me to tell her. I bet that is it!" Draco sorta yelled.  
  
Maddi got confused in all of that. "No wonder why no one likes you" Maddi said  
  
"Who doesn't like me?" Draco asked.  
  
"Everyone" Maddi said.  
  
"Name one! I know it isn't you. Cause you would be sitting right across from me" Draco said.  
  
Maddi looked at him "Name the people that hate you?" Maddi said.  
  
"Sure I would love to hear this" Draco said with a smirk.  
  
Phoebe got up and then walks away and stopped and said "Im going to bed early"  
  
"Well that's easy. Everyone in Slytherin in all the other houses.most of the professors even hate you. Well Crabbe and Goyle..who knows about them." Maddi said.  
  
Phoebe walked into the dormitory then went to her bed.  
  
"Well to tell you the truth Maddi.I don't care what other people think of me" Draco said.  
  
Alexia sitting at the table and bangs her head on it a couple of times.  
  
Maddi looked at him. "Who do you like.if you like anyone?" Maddi asked him  
  
"Why do you wanna know" Draco said sorta meanly.  
  
"Because me wanna know who Draco likes" Maddi smiled.  
  
"Hmm..to tell or not to tell." Draco questioned.  
  
"Tell me! Please!" Maddi wanting to know.  
  
"Geez.angry womean don't kill me.Hmm who do I like. I like a girl" Draco told her.  
  
"Well I hope so" Maddi said.  
  
"Yeah I knew you would say something like that" Draco said. "I am afraid that this is a secret that I must keep to myself." Draco got up and bowed to her then walks out of the Great Hall. Maddi sitting there blinking.  
  
Alexia got up and walked out of the Great Hall looking all crummy from the banging of the head onto the desk.  
  
~Was it good?? That's where we ended so yea.More to come!!..Lot more.~ 


	2. The Fight

~Hogwarts is Hell~ Chapter 2: The Fight  
  
Alexia walks in the dormitory lays on the bed and starts writing a letter, then gets up off the bed w/ the letter in her hand and heads for the owl post. When she gets there she ties her letter to her owl Catherine and lets her fly off. Phoebe was asleep on her bed she had stayed up all night studying. When Alexia was walking back she saw a bunch of Slytherin guys all in what seemed like a huddle or something, so she just kept walking trying to see what was going on but couldn't.  
  
Draco walks right in front of Alexia "So where are you heading to?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well I am walking back to my dorm. I have some new jewelry I want to put on" Alexia told Draco.  
  
"Really? Or are you just spying on those guys over there" Draco said pointing to the guys in a huddle.  
  
"Why don't you mind your own business" Alexia said pushing Draco out of the way.  
  
Maddi went over to Alexia and Draco. Phoebe woke up and runs out of the dormitory.  
  
"Finally where have you been Maddi? I was looking for you an hour ago"  
  
Phoebe runs over to them and yawns, "Did I miss anything??" Phoebe said in a sleepy voice.  
  
"I was sleeping" Maddi said.  
  
"Oh I see" Alexia said.  
  
"Me too" yawns "But I think I might go back to bed" Phoebe said then yawned.  
  
"Draco why don't you go bother someone else!" Alexia yelled  
  
"Cause you three are my fav.. well all three of you have different personalities, Alexia you are to concerned about your looks, Maddi you aren't that concerned about your looks but are nice to everyone, and Phoebe you like to read. So it is funny" Draco told the three girls  
  
"Am not to concerned about my looks" Alexia said.  
  
Maddi crossed her arms "I'm not nice to everyone" Maddi said.  
  
"Tell me when you aren't nice. Well when you try to be mean it comes out wrong I think. Oh my god! Alexia is there dirt on your face?!?!" Draco said. Maddi rolled her eyes.  
  
"Where? Where?" Alexia says putting her hands on her face.  
  
"See that's what I am talking about" Draco said. Maddi looked at Draco well sort of she was looking at Joey.  
  
Alexia pushes Draco and walks up to all of the guys and yells "Okay! What are you guys doing?!" Alexia yelled.  
  
Maddi looks at Joey then at Pansy who comes and gives him a hug and he kisses her. Alexia looks at Joey and Pansy. Then starts coughing really loud. Everyone looks at her. "Sorry! I just imagined something that made me wanna have an asthma attack!!!" Alexia yelled.  
  
Pansy looks at Maddi and grinned, Pansy had her arms around Joey. Pansy knew that Maddi liked Joey. Josh started to laugh cause he knew why she did it. Mike walked over to Maddi and put his arm around her. Maddi looked up at Mike. "Come on Maddi I still love you" Mike said sweetly he knew that she liked Joey too.  
  
"I think everyone knew that you liked Joey hee hee" Alexia said jokingly.  
  
Maddi looked at Mike "Well I don't like you." Maddi, put her hand on his shoulder. Then flipped Mike over, she hated Mike. Mike just stared at her. Alexia looks at Maddi and knows that she was upset about Pansy and Joey, so Alexia walked over to Joey and gives him a big hug and kisses him on the cheek to get Pansy all mad. Maddi looked back at Mike. Mike starts laughing really loud. Alexia forgot that Josh was standing like six feet away. Pansy glared at Joey. Joey pushes Alexia away, Alexia starts laughing really hard. Then Joey punches her then he walked off with Pansy.  
  
Alexia was on her knees, with her hands on her stomach. Maddi glared at Joey as he went by. "Maddi put this on my to do list. NEVER mess with Joey when he dates Pansy." Alexia said somewhat in a joking voice.  
  
"Yeah" Maddi agreed. All of a sudden the tiles that were holding Joey up blew up which made him mad and got to the Slytherin common room like a girl, no one knows who did it either. Alexia got up and runs to Nurse Phomphrey. Josh followed Alexia to the Nurses Office. Draco starts laughing really hard. Maddi goes over to Phoebe and Draco.  
  
"Wow! What just happened?!" Phoebe said coming back into reality.  
  
Joey went over to Maddi, Phoebe, and Draco glaring "Why the hell did you do that?!" Knowing one of them blew up the floor tiles under him, Pansy had left to go to her detention.  
  
"Don't look at me" Draco said.  
  
"Umm mmm" Phoebe said.  
  
Joey pushed Draco onto the floor and looked at Maddi, then grabbed her by the neck "It was you wasn't it?!?!" Joey said yelling.  
  
Goyle walks over to Joey and hits him really hard in the stomach. While he was holding onto Maddi. Goyle, Crabbe, and Draco start to run back into the Great Hall. Joey didn't budge. Maddi got free of him and kicked him then pushes him onto the floor. Alexia walks back with Josh and sees that Joey was on the floor, she saw Maddi right next to him standing up. Maddi looked at Alexia. Alexia smiled knowing that Maddi had done something to Joey.  
  
Maddi went into the Great Hall to see why Dumbererest, Dumberestest and Draco went in there in a hurry. Phoebe ran into the Great Hall. Maddi looked at where Draco is and goes over to him. "What do you want?" Draco said harshly.  
  
"Uh..nothing" Maddi said sorta softly. Draco turned back to Crabbe and Goyle. Maddi saw her friends and went over to them they were talking about Draco, nothing good about him that is. They were all laughing at their jokes about Draco. Draco just ignored them all thinking of a plan to get them all back. One of the jokes was about Draco having crushes on Crabbe and Goyle. Maddi was laughing. Alexia came into the Great Hall with Josh and sat down across from Draco, cause she had a bad headache and didn't want to hear people talking. Then Maddi's friends started saying Draco liked Pansy only because she looked like a man.  
  
"So Draco what are you going to do about all of this?" Alexia asked Draco. The girls looked at Draco and laughed some pointed.  
  
"I don't know but I will think of something and they are gonna pay for it. Just you watch" Draco said evilly. (He so HOTT!!)  
  
"Poor lil Draco is going to go and cry!! He is going to cry to his moms since his so called dad is actually a girl! Looks dead on one.WAIT that's an insult to us girls! He looks like an it!" The girl said laughing.  
  
"Hey! Why don't you guys leave him alone!! Just cause you guys can't defend for yourselves and are really poor doesn't mean you can be mean to him!" Alexia yelled. Alexia was thinking ' I'm the only one who can make fun of Draco '. Maddi looked at Alexia. Alexia looks back at Draco.  
  
"Here come the water works!! The countdown 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!! Here they come!!! And lookie!! Draco has a little girlfriend!" The girl said then laughed. Maddi's friends weren't friends with Alexia. "Thank you, at least I can get me a man unlike you guys" Alexia snapped back. Draco looking at Alexia with a weird look on his face.  
  
"We can to!!" They yelled and glared at Alexia. Maddi sighed.  
  
"Name the guy who you guys got.hmm might it be a Hufflepuff?" Alexia said.  
  
"Alexia? What are you doing?" Draco asked. Maddi looked at Draco and Alexia.  
  
"Hey I am the only person who can make fun of you Draco" Alexia said.  
  
"Whatever carry on" Draco said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Shut up!!! At least we don't have a crush on Draco!! Also you are going out with Josh the freak!!!" all of the girls yelled except Maddi.  
  
"Well, at least my freaks are actually hott" Alexia yelled back.  
  
"So what? If I have a crush on Draco" Alexia said while laughing.  
  
"Yeah! Draco? Hott? Try the opposite!!!" The girls yelled "Josh..err well lets just sat he reminds us of Neville Longbottom! He looks like his twin! Identical twin!!!" They yelled and laughed. Maddi hits her head on the table a couple of times, Josh stares at the girls as if they were little school girls trying to be mean.  
  
"Oh really?" Alexia said slyly  
  
"Yes really!!!" All of them yelled. "Okay! Thanks for the info I will keep that in mind" Alexia turns away and starts talking to Josh and Draco.  
  
"You think Draco would have done something by now" One of the girls told the rest.  
  
"I will let you into my dorm, where they are, you can do something while they are sleeping and I will take pictures and we will paste them all over the school. You like that idea?" Alexia asked  
  
"You know! I don't need help from you!!" Draco yelled. "But okay we will do that for now." Draco said kind of softly. Maddi and her friends got up and walked by Draco. Maddi was in the back of the group with the one girl who made fun of Draco's dad. When they all walked by him they laughed. Alexia looked at all of them with a smile on her face, Maddi looked at Draco. Draco just stared at them all, Alexia glared at Maddi as if she was a trader. Maddi and her friends went up to their dorms , Maddi sat on her bed. Alexia went in with Draco to his dorm. They were planning this secret attack, they figured they could use shaving cream and something else. Phoebe walked out of the library and head to her dorm to do her homework that she didn't finish. Draco and Alexia would probably fruit or jellybeans to stick on top of it. All of the girls were asleep, except for Maddi. Phoebe walked by Draco's dorm and noticed Alexia was in his dorm with him so walked in. Alexia had bottles of shaving cream and Bertie Bots every flavor beans in her hands. Alexia peeks in the girls dorm and notices that Maddi was still awake, she knew that they couldn't do this in front of Maddi, Maddi soon fell asleep. Alexia heads back to Draco's dorm to inform him, about ten minutes later they come back in and Maddi was asleep, Alexia told Phoebe not to come in yet. Phoebe runs into her dorm and drops her books.  
  
Draco had put the shaving cream on the girls "SHIT!" Draco yelled. Then Phoebe runs out. All the girls were still asleep. Draco and Alexia had ran out of the room. Then they noticed that they still were asleep so they walked back in, Alexia had told Phoebe to stay quiet and if she doesn't they will curse her! So Alexia and Draco continue with the shaving cream, Draco even put some on Maddi! Then Alexia went around with the beans. Maddi's head was in the pillows. Then Alexia told Phoebe to go to bed. Alexia was going to sleep in the Slytherin Common Room and get up before everyone else does.  
  
"Why? I don't really feel tired I was going to study" Phoebe asked Alexia. The shaving cream was all over the girls' beds and their bodies.  
  
"Then study in the common room!" Alexia said loudly. Maddi woke up and felt the shaving cream. "But I swear if you tell them you will have a cursed life! Draco and I will make sure of that!" Alexia was down in the common room.  
  
"Okay fine" Phoebe said while walking away from Alexia. Alexia had a blanket and was reading a book. Maddi threw on her invisibility cloak, then walks down, out and into the Prefects bathroom. Almost everyone knew the password she came back and she was all cleaned she still had the invisibility cloak on. Draco sat across from Alexia on the couches, it was really late but they didn't care. Maddi went into her dormitory then came back down into the Slytherin Common Room and was glaring at Draco and Alexia. Phoebe yawned. Draco and Alexia looked at Maddi trying really hard not to laugh, Maddi had no shaving cream on her or anything.  
  
"Hi Maddi" Phoebe said.  
  
"So Maddi what are you doing up?" asked Alexia. Draco stared at her, Phoebe smiled.  
  
"Nothing" Maddi responded she ignored Phoebe and went over to the window and sat on the window ledge.  
  
"I think I might go to bed now night" Phoebe told them.  
  
"Night Phoebe" Alexia stared at her with an evil look on her face. Phoebe walked into the dorm and went to bed. Maddi had her kitten in her hand it was all white and it a had a pink ribbon tied around its neck.  
  
Alexia woke up and put her covers in the closet. Draco was in the Slytherin Common Room sitting next to Alexia waiting for the Slytherin common roomeams of the girls. Alexia stands by the dorms with a camera in her hands. Maddi got up and moved into a chair farthest from Draco. Phoebe walks out of the dorm. And into the Slytherin common room and sits in a chair. Draco walks over and stands next to alexia.  
  
"Umm what's the camera for" Phoebe asked.  
  
" Nothing...." Alexia told her  
  
" I bet" Phoebe said.  
  
" Just need pictures of people for my scrapbook, don't want them while they are sleeping...." Alexia told her  
  
They slowly got up they yawned. "Shhhh" Alexia tells Draco. The girls they rubbed their eyes and found the shaving cream on their face they and go under the covers. Alexia runs into the dorm and starts taking pictures. Draco runs in and pulls the covers off. Maddi walks up and looks at Draco. Alexia was still taking the pictures of the girls, then five seconds later Draco and Alexia run out of the dorm out of the Slytherin Common Room and then into the halls, they were running to the Owl Post. Alexia is going to send it to her parents so they can get it developed, and then send it back to her so everyone can see them. Phoebe stayed in the Slytherin Common Room and read a book. Maddi and her friends grabbed Alexia's diary most of them knew where it was at because Alexia thought they were asleep and they never were. They walk out with the diary, Maddi, was holding the diary. Phoebe looks at Maddi and the rest as they walk out.  
  
Draco and Alexia go into the Great Hall for breakfast still laughing about the pictures. Maddi and her friends go into the Great Hall Maddi hides the diary. Maddi and her friends look at Alexia. Alexia thinks they are staring at her cause of what she did. Maddi and her friends sat down laughing; they didn't have any shaving cream on them. Alexia pulls out a pen writes a note then passes it down to Marcus Flint, Flint opens the note and starts to read it and he starts laughing then her passes it to another guy. All of the girls look down at Flint, and then Maddi opens up Alexia's diary. Maddi threw the diary at her friends and left the Great Hall. Alexia looked down at where had thrown something but couldn't tell what it was. Maddi's friends start to read Alexia's diary out loud. They read a page that had her secrets and she wanted NO ONE else to know about. Alexia looked down them again and noticed that they were reading her diary; Alexia stood up and walked over to them. Maddi went back into the Great Hall and saw Alexia going over to her friends then went right back out. Alexia grabbed the diary out of one of the girl's hands, the girls looked at her. Everyone looked at Alexia and started to laugh at her Alexia turned all red. Maddi watched Alexia go by and went back into the Great Hall. Draco looked at Alexia then back at the girls.  
  
Alexia sat down on a couch in the Slytherin Common Room and threw her diary into the fire. Maddi, sighed Draco, shook his head. Alexia watched the pages burn; she put her face into her hands and started to cry.  
  
When Draco was done with breakfast he walked back to his dorm to get his books and headed for his first class. Maddi went to her first class it was with Draco and she had to sit next to Draco. Draco didn't even look at her. Maddi had her head on the table. For the first time Draco actually paid attention in class. The teacher said that you had to be partners with the person you were sitting next to. And for this you actually had to talk to each other! Draco thought shit.  
  
Maddi looked at him "What did I do to you?" Maddi asked him.  
  
"Nothing why?" Draco said.  
  
"Then why are you so mad?" Maddi asked looking at him.  
  
"I'm not," said Draco.  
  
"Whatever" Maddi put her head back on the table.  
  
"You know one day your head is going to burst open cause you hit it whenever you do that." Draco told her.  
  
"Ha ha ha very funny" Maddi said.  
  
"I thought it was" Draco said with a smile. Maddi looked at Draco and sat up. The professor yelled at them and said they had a detention together with Filtch in the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"What?!" Draco stood up mad. "Why?!" Draco demanded  
  
"BECAUSE! YOU TWO WEREN'T WORKING!! AND FOR YOU YELLING BACK! You BOTH! GET ANOTHER DETENTION!!" The professor yelled at Draco.  
  
Draco sat back down and muttered "Shit"  
"I HEARD THAT! FOR SAYING THAT YOU GOT THREE!!!" The professor yelled again. Maddi looked at the professor. Now Draco's head on the table.  
  
Maddi finished what they were supposed to do "Uhh.Draco you okay?" Maddi asked him.  
  
He sat straight up "Just fine" he said dully.  
  
Hikari wasn't a student she was a ghost from Japan, she looked at Alexia who was crying, "What's wrong?" Hikari asked concerned.  
  
"Everything!!" Alexia yelled.  
  
"Tell me tell me" Hikari went and sat down by Alexia.  
  
"I lost my best friend, my diary was read aloud and I am best friends with a boy I didn't even like in the first place!"  
  
"Oh! That's bad" Hikari said at full volume.  
  
"Class you can go! But for you two have to stay!" Yelled the professor again.  
  
"Fine fine fine whatever" Draco said unhappily. Maddi looking at the teacher thinking he is insane! "What is the for this time?" Draco asked.  
  
"BECAUSE! I SAID SO!" He said angrily almost growling at them.  
  
"Now clean this room!!!" He yelled at them. The room was extremely messy. Then he walked out. He had taken their wands so they'd have to clean by hand.  
  
"Okay okay where should we umm start?" Draco asked looking at the room. Maddi looked at a pile of stuff and pulled out her wand for the professor took her fake wand and she it go back to where it should be. Draco just stared at her in amazement. Maddi made it all clean but the decided they should stay because the professor would know something's up and yell at them.  
  
Draco sat in the professor's chair. Maddi sat down then got up and went over to Draco. "What?" Draco looked up at her.  
  
"I am sorry" Maddi said apologizing, feeling bad for sort of making fun of him well laughing at the jokes at least.  
  
Hikari looked at Alexia "Cheer up!! You'll have your friend back!" Hikari said happily.  
  
"How?" Alexia asked.  
  
"Can't tell you!" Hikari said with a smile but no a lying smile "You will! Maybe not today! But sometime soon!"  
  
"Yeah thanks for the update" Said Alexia smugly. "I am going up to my dorm, I would write in my diary but I just burned it so I going to read a stupid book"  
  
Maddi looked at Draco hoping he would say something anything?  
  
"You know I am happy you girls are in this fight cause for the first time I actually got along with Alexia isn't that just funky" Draco told her. Maddi looked at him that wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear. "What" Draco looked at her?  
  
"Nothing" Maddi looked down at the floor.  
  
"So what else did you read in her diary I would like to know" Draco said looking at her.  
  
"I didn't read it" Maddi said truthfully  
  
"Yeah you did I saw you if I knew where it was I would read it, I like to know what girls are thinking on the inside. Well you wanna know something funny?" Draco asked her with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Sure" Maddi said looking back at him.  
  
"I was the one that creamed you, yup Alexia she didn't even know she just wanted to get back at the others. Cause I thought it would be funny to see you all white and stuff" Draco told her. Maddi smiled at him. "But somehow you got out of there and I didn't even see you." Draco said looking at her.  
  
"Yeah I know I walked right by you" Maddi said smiling.  
  
"How??" Draco looked at her with a confused look.  
  
"Think, What makes you unseen by the people around but that person can  
still see you?" Maddi told him thinking if he doesn't know he is an  
idiot she sighed.  
  
"An invisibility cloak, I guess" Draco said.  
  
"Yup!" Maddi said with a smile.  
  
"Oh you own one?" Draco asked looking at her  
  
"Yups!" Maddi said.  
  
"That's cool" Draco said with a smirk. Maddi looked at him.  
"Well I think we can go now," Draco said.  
  
He got up and walked out of the room, followed by Maddi. Maddi  
was wondering if he was going to get his wand or if he would forget,  
he just kept walking. "Uhh Draco?" Maddi said softly but loud enough  
for him to hear her.  
  
"What?" Draco asked.  
  
"You're forgetting something," Maddi said looking at him  
  
"What?!!!" Draco yelled. "I don't think so," he said shaking he head.  
  
"What did he take from you?" Maddi asked Draco and thinking wow he is  
an idiot but a hott one-hee hee.  
  
"What did I forget?!" Draco asked her and was yelling also.  
  
"Your wand!" Maddi yelled at him, sighs thinking why do I even like  
him?  
  
"Oh yeah! That's right!" Draco said. He runs back into the professor's  
room and grabs his wand then run back out. Maddi laughed. "Hey! It  
could happen to anyone!" Draco snapped.  
  
"Yeah I know but to you, just find it funny" Maddi said with a smile.  
  
"I see" Draco said with a grin.  
  
Maddi saw her friends "Oh joy is them" getting really annoyed with  
them and how they ALWAYS picked on Draco.  
  
"Well I am just going to go up to my dorm.ummm I got umm homework to  
uhh do" Draco said stuttering a little, he walked up the steps and  
into his dormitory. Maddi goes into the Slytherin Common Room and up  
to her dorm and sees Alexia. Alexia looked up at Maddi then went back  
to reading her book; she was lying down on her bed.  
  
Hikari went to where Draco was and looked down at him. "Go away you  
stupid ghost" Draco said meanly  
"Uh Alexia?" Maddi said looking at Alexia.  
  
"What?" Alexia said kind of harshly  
  
"Why so mean?!" Hikari yelled.  
  
"I am sorry" Maddi said and went over to her bed and sat down.  
  
"Cause you go around bothering people and I don't want to be  
bothered!!!!" Draco yelled at her.  
  
"What's wrong? You seem a little sad and a little mad?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Now why should you be sorry? You weren't the one who read my diary it  
was your friends" Alexia asked.  
  
"You know when I say go away I mean it" Draco said looking at Hikari  
glaring.  
  
Hikari looked at Draco "What do you want to know?! I know everything!  
I know you like! And I know what will happen to you in the future!  
When you're out of Hogwarts!  
  
"Yeah thanks, but I still want you to go away!" Draco shouted.  
  
"I'll tell everyone who you like! Come on you wanna know the person  
that likes you." Hikari told him.  
  
"Okay! Fine tell me who I like if you are so clever!" Draco glared at  
her.  
  
"You like Kenzi!" Hikari told him.  
  
"So what if you got it right" Draco said with shrug. "Fine tell me who  
Maddi and Alexia really like!" He shouted.  
  
"Maddi likes you and Alexia likes Josh" Hikari said with a smile.  
  
"Really, interesting okay then explain this to me why is she always me  
to me?" Draco asked her.  
  
"Who?" Hikari asked not knowing who he was talking about.  
  
"Maddi!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Because...Well hmm I really don't know! She isn't as mean to you as  
her friends though." Hikari told him.  
  
"Hmmm I see this will be fun" Draco said with a grin. "She is going to  
get a taste of my medicine now" Hikari looked at him "What? Can you  
read my mind?" Draco asked her.  
  
"Nope!" Hikari said happily.  
  
"Then good" Draco said cruelly.  
  
"Why?" Hikari asked him.  
  
"No reason" He replied. "Okay well I am going to do my homework"  
  
"Otay!" Hikari said and disappeared into the ceiling on the dormitory  
  
Alexia looked at Maddi and decided to say something to her. "So where  
were you all day?" Alexia asked.  
  
"With Draco" Maddi told her.  
  
"Good for you" Alexia said sulkily. "I guess your dream has come true  
to be alone with him"  
  
Maddi looked at her "Yeah, but he doesn't like me more then a friend.  
But that's okay!" Maddi said keeping her hopes up.  
  
"He might" Alexia told her "You never know" she told maddi.  
  
Maddi sighs "I know he doesn't like me" her head was facing her  
pillows.  
  
"Whatever you say" Alexia told her. Maddi went down into the Slytherin  
Common Room, Alexia stayed in the dormitory. Maddi went and sat on a  
couch and worked on her homework. Draco walks down into the Slytherin  
Common Room and sits next to Maddi, Maddi looked over at Draco.  
  
"Nice night huh" Draco said looking at her.  
  
"Uh yeah" Maddi said working on her potions homework.  
  
"Let me ask you a question, do you have a boyfriend yet?" Draco asked.  
  
"No" Maddi looked at him.  
  
"Cool" Draco said. Maddi went back to working on her potions homework.  
Draco got up and sat in front of the fire, thought this was stupid so  
he got up and walked up to his dorm and went to bed. Maddi soon got  
done with her potions homework and got up and went to bed.  
  
Alexia woke up the next morning and takes a really long shower. Maddi  
had woken up but was staring at the ceiling of the dormitory.  
  
~The end Well..The end of the chapter!! Sarah typed some and Kellz  
Kellz typed some! WOW! It is like wow long! X.x Me will try and get  
the next chapter up soon!!~ 


	3. Detention

~Hogwarts is Hell~ Chapter Three: ~*~Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! DUH! I can't write that well! But I do own Maddi and well my friends own the others! Well hope you like it! Thanks Patty! Kelly! Annie! Please R&R~*~  
  
Maddi woke up and rubbed her eyes. She got out of her bed and went and took a shower and about 20mins later she came back with her hair up in a sloppy bun with a silver ribbon around the sloppy bun. She was wearing the normal uniform with the Slytherin sign on the left of her cloak. Alexia got up and took a shower and put her hair in a ponytail then put on the Slytherin uniform. Phoebe got up took a shower then put her hair in a ponytail and was also wearing the Slytherin Uniform.  
  
Maddi was sitting on the couch in the Slytherin Common Room. Draco had gotten up, got ready, then went down to the Slytherin Common Room with Crabbe and Goyle, then walked right to the Great Hall. The professor that had given Draco and Maddi a lot of detentions stopped Draco.  
  
Draco thought to himself 'Great this is just what I need' he thought then sighed.  
  
"Go get Maddi! And you two go to detention without breakfast!" the professor yelled.  
  
"Fine fine whatever I will get her" Draco said bitterly.  
  
"Your detention is with Filtch your going into the Forbidden Forest" The professor said with a smirk, then walked away from Draco. Draco walked back up to the Slytherin Common Room, Crabbe and Goyle had went down to the Great Hall.  
  
Draco walked into the Slytherin Common Room "Maddi we got to serve our detentions now!" Draco said angrily. Maddi sighed. "Right in the morning" Draco sighed. Draco walked out with his wand in his pocket. Maddi got up and followed Draco.  
  
Filtch came up to them and said "you will be going into the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid today, you two go down to his hut right this moment."  
  
The two walked down to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was outside and when they got down there he told them "You two be servin' your detention with 'arry and Ron. You four will be going into the Forbidden Forest to feed all my animals yup it's feedin' day I thought I would go easy on ya since it is the mornin'"  
  
Ron and Harry went over to Draco, Maddi, and Hagrid they were both half awake. "Damn Snape giving us detentions for being a little late." Ron said madly.  
  
"Yeah well I don't make the decisions 'round here" Hagrid told Ron. Hagrid gives them food and they head into the forest, Maddi walked by Draco's side.  
  
"This is so fuckin' stupid!" Draco yelled with anger. "Feeding the damn animals!"  
  
Maddi sighed. "That's not the bad part! It's spending it with a Slytherin!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Hey! Weasley! I that and it isn't one it's two!" Draco yelled back.  
  
"She is a girl so it isn't as bad" Ron said crossing his arms.  
  
"Sure I see little Weasley has a little crush on a not bad Slytherin, is that it?" Draco said with a smirk.  
  
"NO!" Ron yelled. Maddi saw some unicorns and went over to them and started to pet them.  
  
"Come on Weasley! She's not that bad looking! You must like her or do you like Phoebe? As I heard you flirt with her!" Draco said smirking. Harry rolled his eyes. "Hey! Potter! I wouldn't be doing that because if it all goes well you'll be related to Ron! You know? With Ginny?" Draco said laughing.  
  
"Shut up! Malfoy!" Harry snapped.  
  
Draco started laughing, Maddi looked over at them. "I mean Potter can have anyone, he is so famous right? I mean even the uglys ones, he feels sorry for them like Ginny. He thinks Hey! If I date Ginny maybe the Weasleys could have some money." Draco smirked.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry yelled. Maddi went back over to them not right by them to scared, she might lose a head, Ron glared at Draco.  
  
"Come on I think Potter has some money, Hey Weasley! I think Harry has more money than your parents could ever have so you get my point?" Draco said cruelly.  
  
"Malfoy keep your mouth shut I just want to get this detention over with" Harry said dully.  
  
"Hey you know I have the two hottest Slytherin girls that like me so I wouldn't be talking all you two have is that filthy mudblood that like you" Draco yelled.  
  
"Stop it!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Come on whatcha gonna do sue me?" Draco smirked.  
  
"Yeah? Is that so? They are probably being forced by Crabbe and Goyle and if they don't the two idiots will eat them" Ron said bitterly. The unicorn had come over to Maddi, Maddi leaned her head on the unicorns head.  
  
"Funny funny, so Weasley where did you learn that from? Clearly your parents didn't teach you that I mean your mom and dad are so big that I'm surprised that they haven't eaten you two yet!" Draco yelled.  
  
Ron glared at Draco. "Malfoy stop it" Harry said. Maddi looked at them all thinking they are all crazy.  
  
"Potter I know something why don't you tell me, oh wait that's right your parents are dead forgot about that part" Draco said evilly. Maddi looked at Draco. Draco glared at Harry waiting for him to say something. Ron looked at Harry also waiting for Harry to start beating the crap out of Draco.  
  
Maddi walked away and started to feed some animals, Maddi looked at Harry and felt bad for him.  
  
"So Potter just trying to ignore me? You couldn't do that even if you really tried my voice gets to you, I know it does am I right?" Draco smirked, Draco walked toward him getting ready to hit him. Maddi went over to Draco, Draco pushed the animal that he was feeding and looked at him in the eyes. Maddi looked at Draco and Harry waiting to see what was going to happen. Ron was also waiting to see what will happen.  
  
Harry made a fist and then *bam* punches Draco "I said STOP IT!" Harry yelled at him. Draco backed up and punched Harry right in the gut. Ron watching liking to watch the fight hoping Malfoy would get the crap beaten out of him. Malfoy backed up a couple of spaces; Harry falls to the ground holding his stomach.  
  
"Yeah Potter that's what I thought" Draco said with a smirk on his face. Ron went over to Malfoy and punched him in the back. "Holy shit!" Draco screeched. Draco turned around and hit Weasley in the gut but harder than Ron hit him. Ron didn't fall he just winced.  
  
Hagrid walked over to them "What's goin' on out 'ere?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Nothing at all except feeding the stupid animals" Draco said. Harry was still on the ground, holding his stomach.  
  
"Maddi! What happened here?!" Hagrid asked Maddi.  
  
"Uh." Maddi didn't know what to say she knew if she said Draco started it he'd hate her and that's something she didn't want to happen. Draco was looking at Maddi. "I don't know I was uh feeding the animals" it was the truth Maddi told herself.  
  
"Well I will let you pass as the three of you I want an explanation you guy got some blood on ya" Hagrid said looking at Harry, Ron, and Draco.  
  
Harry had finally stood up and said "I punched Draco and he punched me back" Harry told Hagrid. Maddi had gone over to Draco.  
  
"Glad ya confessed. What 'bout you Ron" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Draco punched Harry then I punched Draco then her punched me then you came" Ron told him.  
  
"Malfoy does this sound right to you?" Hagrid asked him.  
  
"Sure whatever and you can put in there that I was outnumbered but still won" Draco said with a smirk. Maddi looked at Harry.  
  
"Well your detention is over go back to whatever you were doing before you came here" Hagrid told them.  
  
"Well Potter I think I got a little something out of you. Next time you will learn" Draco said to Harry, then walks back to Hogwarts.  
  
Maddi goes over to Harry "Are you okay?" Maddi asked him.  
  
"I'll survive" Harry said. Maddi smiled.  
  
Alexia and Phoebe were walking down the halls. "Why did Maddi get that detention anyways?" Phoebe asked Alexia.  
  
"I dunno I guess she did something wrong or something. I haven't talked to her that much" Alexia told Phoebe.  
  
"Are you mad at each other?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I dunno I guess not" Alexia said.  
  
Maddi hurried to the Great Hall she was starving when she got there all the food was gone, Maddi sighed. "So hungry" she said to herself. Maddi walked to the Slytherin Common Room looking at the ground.  
  
"Are you going to skip class today or should I save you a seat Alexia?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I think I will go nothing better to do" Alexia said.  
  
"Okay" Phoebe said.  
  
Maddi walked into the Slytherin Common Room and sat down in a chair. Phoebe ran to potions, picks a seat in the far back left hand corner, and Alexia follows her very slowly. Alexia was resting her head on a book and starts to go to sleep. Maddi sighed and went to Potions that was one class she couldn't skip, Maddi was the last one in the room.  
  
Snape walks into the room and leans on his podium, looking at all the Gryffindors and Slytherins. "Today class we will start a potion that you have already learned, just to remind you on how it works. We will be creating the ageing potion; if you have done it correctly you will have changed just a little bit. Your supplies are on the table, you are going to get to see how well your memory is" Snape said with a smirk. "If you have done it wrong your house will lose 25 house points for every person who gets it wrong!" Snape yelled then went behind his desk and worked on grading papers. "The last ten minutes of this class we will go one by one to see who has done it correct or not!" Snape said from sitting at his desk. He looked at Maddi then back at the class. Snape never takes points off from Slytherin for he thinks they are always good. (HA)  
  
"You know I can't remember how to do this one" Alexia told Phoebe. Alexia put in all the ingredients at once and stirs.  
  
Maddi went to her seat and put her head down thinking 'I need food'.  
  
"Okay class lets see what you have done" Snape said glaring at the students. "We'll start with Phoebe's potion, Phoebe drink the potion." Phoebe drank the potion then *poof* she was only a year younger you could only tell because she got shorter, she smirked. "Alright excellent, Alexia now you" Snape told her  
  
Alexia drank the potion she got 10years younger, then she screams! Maddi lifts her head off the table, and eats some candy hoping it would hold her through the classes till lunch.  
  
Phoebe looks down at Alexia "How's the weather down there?" Her answer was a kick in the leg. Snape continued acting like he didn't see Alexia.  
  
"Potter! Your turn!" Snape yelled. Maddi was making her potion really quick. Harry drank the potion then her got older by 10years. "Now that's a mistake!! 25 points off Gryffindor! Maddi your turn!" Snape yelled. Maddi sipped it and aged only two years. "Good good, Weasley your turn" Snape said, Maddi almost gagged the potion tasted REALLY nasty! "Just to let you two know that it wear's off in about an hour or so."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!" Alexia screams.  
  
Ron aged two years. "Ahh now Weasley aged more then he was supposed to, 15 points off Gryffindor. Ok well we are officially out of time you may go but we will finish drinking them tomorrow!!" Snape yelled  
  
"I feel young again!" Phoebe said.  
  
~*OMG!! SSOOOOOOO Sorry it took forever!! School and I have been on a different comp.! REVIEW PLZ!!*~ 


End file.
